


Lightly, Lightly

by DraloreShimare



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraloreShimare/pseuds/DraloreShimare
Summary: Anakin may not be a Padawan anymore, but he could still use a lesson or two.





	Lightly, Lightly

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt from kmaryarty on Tumblr: ["Real smooth, tripping over air." Jedi sparring/fighting?](https://hobbitystmarymorstan.tumblr.com/post/163653681870/real-smooth-tripping-over-air-jedi)

“Real smooth, tripping over air, Master.” Ahsoka twirled her ‘sabers and circled towards Anakin as he picked himself up.

“I’ll have you know I did that on purpose, Snips.” He reactivated his lightsaber and fell back into stance. “I gave you an opening and you didn’t even take it.”

“Uh-huh.” She raised her brows, unimpressed. “Like that time you did an aerial somersault and you almost fell off the edge of the platform we were sparring on?”

“Exactly.” Anakin grinned, cocky, circling against Ahsoka. Both raised their ‘sabers into defensive positions, but neither pressed the attack. Probably because they were too busy verbally sparring. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, leaning against the wall of the salle. If they’d practice with lightsabers as much as they practiced with insults, Ahsoka could be a master of Jar’Kai by now.

“Or when you hit your head misjudging the jump distance on our last mission.”

“Sure.”

“Master, we weren’t even sparring. We were running from the bad guys.”

“Right. But it gave you an opening to get ahead of me and not be caught.”

“Children!” Obi-Wan called. “Perhaps you would like to use your reserved salle time to _spar_.” 

“Go train your own Padawan,” Anakin shot over his shoulder.

“I thought I had _finished_ training a Padawan, but since you’re still acting like one, you must need some new lessons.” Obi-Wan stepped away from the wall, hands on his hips.

A low ‘oooh’ came from Ahsoka. “You’re in big trouble now, Master. You made Master Obi-Wan mad.”

“Pshht. He can be mad if he wants,” Anakin darted towards Ahsoka and she solidified her stance for a blow that never came. “I can still beat him.”

At that, Ahsoka sucked in her lips. Obi-Wan caught her gaze, jerking his head for her to move out of the way as he unhooked his lightsaber from his belt. Without a word, she walked away from Anakin, extinguishing her ‘sabers. “I warned you, Master.”

“Huh? Oh, come _on_ , Obi-Wan,” he sighed, relaxing out of posture, letting Obi-Wan tap their blades together.

“Now, now. You said you could ‘still’ beat me. If that’s true, you should have no problems now.”

“I didn’t know you’d take me seriously.” Anakin rolled his eyes.

Obi-Wan smiled, eyes crinkling as he took up ready stance across from his former Padawan. “Only a fool thinks his words have no meaning.”

“Give me a - _shit_.” Anakin parried Obi-Wan’s quick strike. “Alright. If that’s how we’re -”

Obi-Wan shoved him back, stepping back to ready position. “Less talking.”

“Fine.” He charged forward, a series of powerful blows that rained against Obi-Wan’s Soresu defense and glanced off, forcing him to the side. 

Anakin circled, watching for an opening, and, seeing none, slid in to try and create one. To no effect; Obi-Wan parried easily and returned to ready position as soon as Anakin backed off.

He feinted left, testing Obi-Wan’s reaction, then attacked on the right, and soon they were trading blows across the salle, the crackle and whir of their lightsabers sizzling in the air. 

Anakin grinned, forcing him back and back, outwardly delighted with the challenge of breaking Obi-Wan’s defense, and Obi-Wan dimpled, allowing Anakin to press forward.

Not that Obi-Wan didn’t have to work to keep up his defense, but the skill of years and the knowledge of Anakin’s training gave him leeway to lure Anakin into traps. Even now, Anakin preferred a straight-forward fight and forgot to look for any deception.

Mere feet from the back wall of the salle, Anakin found himself flat on his back with Obi-Wan’s blade pointed at his throat.

“You really should spar more, Anakin.” Obi-Wan’s mild tone cut through his confusion. 

“Oh my god! Master Obi-Wan, that was _amazing_!” 

“How..?” Anakin frowned up at Obi-Wan; his head ached from impact.

“Do you yield?”

“Uh, yes?” Puzzled, he tried to work out exactly what happened.

“Good.” Obi-Wan extinguished his lightsaber, turning to Ahsoka.

“Can you teach me that, Master Obi-Wan? That was Ataru, right?”

Ataru? But Obi-Wan favored Soresu and...

“The way you just sprang up and flipped over his head and -” 

Well, Anakin thought, that explained why he was still facing the wall.

“- it was the exact opposite of Master tripping over air!” Anakin groaned. “Sorry, Skyguy, I mean...”

“It’s fine, Ahsoka.” He waved the words away, levering himself up off the floor.

“To be honest, if Anakin had used all the knowledge supplied to him, he could have figured out the trap before he was in it. Remember Ahsoka, you can be a skilled duelist and lose if you don’t use the information given to you. Or you can beat a better duelist as long as you think ahead.

Alright, Anakin?”

“Ah,” he rubbed his head, “yeah. I’ll be fine.”

“And using your manners can save you from being in a fight in the first place.” Ahsoka quipped, holding her hands behind her back.

“Right, Snips.” His sheepish smile accompanied a wince. “Don’t make Obi-Wan mad.”


End file.
